


Eyes

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now now, I have nothing against Kristin Richardson. At all. I just wrote her the way I did because since Nick wants Kevin so bad, he'd bad mouth Kristin out of jealousy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Now now, I have nothing against Kristin Richardson. At all. I just wrote her the way I did because since Nick wants Kevin so bad, he'd bad mouth Kristin out of jealousy.

His eyes.

I’ve never seen eyes so bright and green. They just stick out amongst his dark skin, dark hair. It’s so exotic I just want to ravish him. Be the giver for once. Always the taker, that’s what I am.

Brian thinks I’m crazy, to want him just because of his eyes, but that’s not entirely the case. I mean, I know him. We’ve known each other for 12 years. He’s gotten me through everything, everything but this.

But oh good God, his sexy green eyes. That’s why I live to piss him off. To see those eyes get brighter, greener, sexier.

Oh fuck, why can’t he be with me instead of her? Why can’t he come out, leave her skanky ass, and come running to me, “I’m so sorry Nick, I can be all yours now.”

Brian still thinks I’m crazy. He’s looking at me now as I think. I know what it is. His gay best friend lusting for his cousin. Maybe I don’t lust for him, just his eyes.

It’s why I only fuck green-eyed men (well, they fuck me, but that’s another story), to pretend it’s him. Damn, I’ve even called his name once or twice to the other fucks (they aren’t lovers, since I don’t love them).

It’s why there was Willa and Paris. I dated blonde, blue-eyed women to hide the fact I really wanted brunette, green-eyed men. I looked so cool standing next to them, didn’t I? And Paris was a good fuck, for a chick. Changed things up a bit, I gave.

I want to give to him, him and his green eyes. Ah fuck... I’m hard now. Massive fucking hard on. Does anyone notice? I’ll just sneak into my hotel room and... yes that’s better.

Back to him and his eyes. I just need to, yes. Fuck it, why can’t this be him, his mouth, his hand... his asshole even. Not my own fucking hand rubbing my dick. This isn’t fair.

There’s a knock on my door. “Go away... not now!”

The door opened anyway. I feel breathing on my neck. I open my eyes.

There are those green eyes.

“Hi Nick.”

“K-kevin, hi.”

“Need some help?”

“Well, um.”

He kissed me.

He was hard.

I came.

He came.

He had been jacking off.

To the thought of me.

He always has.

She was a cover up.

God I love his eyes.


End file.
